Don't Wait For Daylight
by ExplosionsInTheNight
Summary: What would have happened if Edward had never made it to the ballet studio in time. What if James never had any intention of killing Bella. What if he had something worse in mind. Something that Edward had fought against all along.
1. Chapter 1

_**I do not own anything to do with twilight, just my own plot line, and the rest belongs to Shmeyer. **_

_**And also the title of this story come from the song "Don't Wait For Daylight" by Needtobreathe, and they are absolutely amazing to say the least. **_

_**So I have decided to rewrite this chapter for the second time because the first and the second ones were kind of shitty. Hope it's better on your eyes lol.**_

**Enjoy. .**

She had never really given much too how she would die. She had reason enough in the last few months but even if she had, she would not have imagined it like this.

She thought it would have been more difficult to get away from Jasper and Alice, but it was easier than she could have ever believed. She had secretly wished that they would have stopped her because she couldn't bear the thought of never seeing them again, never seeing Edward again.

After she escaped the airport, the cab ride to her house was just a blur. It was the sprint from her house to the ballet studio the stuck out in her mind the most. She had never run like this in her entire life.

The only three things she could hear were the sound of her feet pushing against the pavement, her breathing which was getting heavier with each stride, and her pounding heart. Yes, a heart that's beats were now numbered.

Now she began to see familiar building signaling her that she was getting close, so close that she could see the street. It was now only several hundred feet ahead of her. As she got closer, she pushed herself even harder. She ran as if she was running for her life instead of running to her death.

With her last strand of energy she bolted around the corner and ran straight in the front door of the studio. Once inside the lobby she slowed down and turned to the door on her left. As she stood in front of the door, she could hear her heart beat begin to slow. It sadden her to think that soon she would be dead, and the heart beat that she had grown to love within the past few hours, would be gone forever. It was with that final thought that she stepped into the seemingly empty studio.

Standing there in this empty ballet studio that had up to this point, only been a place in my memories. It all seemed so unreal.

Across the room, she saw a small stand with a television on it that began to play a video. As it started, she couldn't help but be drawn towards it.

As she got closer to the screen, she realized that it was an old home video of her mother being frightened by something that she had done. It was in that moment that she realized that her mother wasn't there; she had never even been here in the first place. While taking a sigh of relief, suddenly the television turned off, and there were footsteps slowly coming up on her from behind.

She could only hope that Edward somehow received her letter, and knows how much she truly loves him. Thinking about him caused pain to ripple through her as she realized that she would never be able to see him again.

The footsteps suddenly stopped behind her, and she felt a cold hand rest on her shoulder. Slowly he put his other hand on her other shoulder and began to turn her towards him.

As she looked into the eyes of her killer, she was prepared to die. But what she had not anticipated was what she saw.

Behind his murderous façade, she could see that he had no intentions on killing her, but had other plans in mind. This surprised her, but worried her even more.

What he wanted was something far worse. He wanted vengeance, vengeance for all the trouble that they had put him through over this past week.

She began backing away from him, frightened of what was about to happen. Truth be told, she had no idea what he was about to do, but she could almost guarantee that it would be far worse than the death she had in mind. Suddenly she her back hit a wall.

As he began to stalk forward, he could do nothing but smirk at her, knowing what he was about to do.

"Please don't!" was all she could say, she was almost begging with him.

"Why not, I thought that this is what you wanted. Isn't it?" he asked questioningly with a hint of sarcasm as he stalked forward "Didn't you want to be just like us? Just like Edward?"

Suddenly she realized what he was going to do. He was going to turn her into one of them.

Sure she had wanted to become a vampire, but this is not how she had imagined it happening. She would rather it have been done by one the Cullen's, preferably Edward, not here in this ballet studio by the man who has been hunting her down for his own personal entertainment.

As he continued getting closer, she decided to make a run for it knowing deep down that it would do no good.

She turned around and began to sprint across the room. She had not even made it half way across the room when James was in front of her, grabbing her by the throat, and tossing her across the floor like a rag doll.

It wasn't until she slammed into a wall causing the glass to shatter all around her that she began to wonder where Edward was. Surely they would have been able to find her by now.

Deep down though, she was glad he hadn't found me. She didn't want him seeing her like this or having anything to do with James. As she looked around herself for the first time since she arrived, she realized that she has never been more alone in her entire life than she was at that moment.

Looking up, James was already hunched over her with a look of amusement that she could never forget. She could also see the thirst in his eyes as she realized that her head and the palms of her hands were bleeding from the glass that was surrounding her from the broken mirror.

She could only hope that he would become distracted by the scent of my blood and just kill her.

"Please?" she begged him.

"I am going to do what your precious love could not. I don't see why he kept you this fragile human."

"Please" she was now pleading with him. This is not what she wanted.

"Sorry hon," he whispered chuckling into her ear, his cool breathe causing a shiver to run down her spine, "It's the only way."

All she could think of in this moment was Charlie and Renee and everyone else back in Forks who would never know what was going to happen. Who would never know what she was going to become.

What would they think happened to her? She would never be able to apologize to Charlie for all the cruel things she said to him the last time she saw him. She would never be able to tell her mother how much she loved her.

She would never be able to see Edward one more time, and tell him how much he truly meant to her.

And with a final breathe he sank his teeth into her throat.

Without any hesitation, pain began to spread throughout her entire body. In that moment, she wished for death and could only pray that the pain would soon come to an end.

Slowly everything around her began to fade away; the ballet studio, James, even the pain was all vanishing in a deep fog.

The last thing she tried to say, not even sure if she had said anything at all was "Edward" before she slipped into darkness, not knowing what she would face on the other side.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_**I hope you like it so far. I already have the next chapter written and it should be up shortly. **_

_**Leave me a review. Tell me what you think!**_

_**What you liked. What you hated, and what you think might happen next!**_

_**Thanks guys.**_

**Preview**

_The room was still, silent, with no sign of life. Had he not been able to smell her, he could never have been able to tell that anyone had been there at all._

_No sign of struggle, nothing. Nothing was left but her fading sent. _

_She was gone. _


	2. Chapter 2

**So thank you for the reviews. **

**On with the normal things. I do not own any of the characters, though i wish i did.**

**i do not own the letter either. i thank Stephine Meyer for that as well.**

**On Word.  
**

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

The moment the plane touched down, Edward knew that something had gone wrong. Somewhere between when Carlisle and he took off from Seattle to when they landed in Phoenix, something changed.

When he looked over at Carlisle, Edward could see that he too had felt something change. Something had gone wrong.

The moment they opened the doors, he was off running. When he did not see Bella, Alice, or Jasper anywhere once he was inside the terminal, panic began to set in.

Taking off again, he was now in search for Alice, looking into all the thoughts around him until he finally saw her at the baggage claim with Jasper, just the two of them.

As soon as Alice saw him she began to explain.

"Edward, we don't know what happened. Jasper had just taken her to go get some food and then to the bathroom. He waited outside for her but she never came back out. When I went inside to look for her, I saw that there was another exit. By that time it was too late. She was gone."

In that moment it toke all his self control to not rip Jasper into pieces right there in the middle of the airport. Did they not understand what would occur if something bad happened to her? Someone would pay.

"Edward," she said sternly "it's not his fault; there was nothing he could have done."

He knew she was right, but still couldn't help but blame him for what had happened. But something had to be done. He had to find her.

"Besides, how were we supposed to know that she would take herself there?"

But she wouldn't have taken herself there, not knowing that he was coming to get her. There had to be some other kind of explanation. Why would she doom herself.

It was at this point that Carlisle joined the group.

"You know where she went?" he asked frantically.

"Yes, to her old ballet studio on the outskirts of town."

He was about to leave, but Alice stopped him.

"Edward there's more. "

What more could there be. What could make this situation worse than it already was?

"I can't see her anymore," she said almost whispering "nothing at all. It's like she doesn't exist."

It was then that Edward toke off running, not caring who would see. It was in that moment that he had run faster than he had ever in his entire existence. He just had to get there.

He knew Alice and Jasper were following, but there was no way that they would have been able to catch him at this point.

Within minutes he could see the ballet studio on the horizon, and with his last stride he burst into the ballet studio.

The room was still, silent, with no sign of life. Had he not been able to smell her, he could never have been able to tell that anyone had been there at all. No sign of struggle, nothing. Nothing was left but her fading sent. She was gone.

He could have been standing there for seconds maybe even hours. He didn't know or care. She was gone, and that was all that mattered. By the time Alice, Jasper, and Carlisle arrived; Edward had collapsed to the floor.

He would have never heard them enter if it wasn't for Alice's low gasp upon entering the room.

It was then that he felt something on his shoulder, a letter. He slowly toke the letter from Alice and began examining it. The envelope was blank, but when he opened it up; he saw that it was addressed to him.

_Dear Edward_

_I love you. I am so sorry. He has my mom, and I have to try. I know it may not work. I am so very, very sorry. Don't be angry with Alice and Jasper. If I get away from them it will be a miracle. Tell them thank you for me. Alice especially, please. And please, please don't come after him. That's what he wants, I think. I can't bear it if anyone has to be hurt because of me, especially you. Please, this is the only things I can ask you now. For me._

_I love you. Forgive me._

_Bella_

She had sent herself here, to save her mother; who apparently was never here in the first place. But why didn't she wait for him.

What had happened though, had he killed her or not. There was no evidence that her blood had been spilled, but she had been here.

It was then that Carlisle put his hand on Edward's shoulder.

"Don't worry son. We'll find her."

Carlisle, Alice, and Jasper left seeing that Edward needed a little time before they set off in search of her. It was during this time that he realized that he had no idea when he would see her again, or even if he'd ever see her again.

No. He would see her again. No matter what it would take. How long it would be. Or even how far they travel. He would find her. He had to.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**So what did you think. Tell me about it.**

**Thanks in advance.**

**Dani.  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay, okay. I know you guys are probably sick of me re-writing chapters. But I had to do this one to make it suitable for another site.**

**so hopefully this works.**

**Enjoy, and as usualy SMeyer owns everything.**

* * *

Suddenly she felt the fire blazing through her veins from her head to her toe, but she was trapped in her own body, unable to move herself from the position it was in. She couldn't even open her mouth to voice the agonizing pain that she was experiencing.

She tried to scream out, hoping that someone would be able to hear her and be able to know the pain she was experiencing, but not a sound was heard.

It was then that she realized that she was no longer in the ballet studio, but that she was moving. She had no idea how or why because she hadn't been able to open her eyes yet to get a good view of her surroundings.

Deciding to attempt it, she opened her eyes and quickly glanced around her, then immediately shut them again, forging them together. Opening them had definitely been a bad idea.

The only bit of information she received for her second of sight was that she was in a car, and heading somewhere at an unusually fast pace. She had no idea where she was going, but someone was taking her somewhere.

She strained her ears to try and see if she could hear anyone talking. Luckily she could hear two voices coming from the front seat.

"Do you think that something went wrong," said a woman in the passenger seat sounding a bit worried.

"I don't think so. I can still hear her heat beating pretty strong, she'll be just fine," said the man driving the car.

"But she's been out for two days, and hasn't made one noise or moved since she passed out," said the woman still unconvinced.

WHAT! How could this be possible? How could she of been passed out for two days, who were these two people, and where were they even taking her?

She tried to remember what had happened, but she had no idea. All she could remember were a few fuzzy details of people and a ballet studio. She tried to piece everything together, but as she began to do this, her memories began to fade even more. She could not even remember the conversation that the two people just had in the front seat. She couldn't even remember her own name.

She could still hear people talking in the distance, but couldn't grasp anything that was being said.

"It will probably only last for a few more day. By the time she wakes up we'll already be back in the city," assured the male voice.

"Do you think that they'll be able to find us?" she questioned him.

The man gave a heavy sigh, "There's no chance that they'll find us there, not even in three thousand years. And even if they do eventually find us, she'll have no idea who they even are or what they once meant to her. Besides, I wouldn't even be the least bit surprised if she has no idea who she even is when she wakes up!"

"He'll never stop searching for her, you know that right?" she said in a whisper sounding even more fearful than before.

"I know," said the man with satisfaction.

Slowly the pain began to fade away with her memories, till there was nothing left.

--------------------------------------------------------------

Gradually she began to wake up. As she became more conscious, she tried to remember where she was or how she even got there. All she could remember was pain, a pain strong enough to consume the entirety of her memories.

For hours, at least that was what it felt like, she tried to remember her own name. In the end though, nothing came to her.

"Think, think, think," she thought to herself.

"Okay relax, everything is okay." She tried to calm herself down and think things through.

"So I don't know where I am. I don't who I am, and I don't know who brought me here. Great. Alright, so all you need to do is just breath and everything will be okay."

It was then that she realized that she hadn't been breathing since her whole thought process began. She tried to see if other things were working right. It was then that she noticed her heart wasn't even beating. She began to have a panic attack.

"What happened to me? Am I even alive?"

Suddenly she toke a voluntary breath and was stunned as her throat began to burn. It was like she was being forced to swallow a burning hot curling iron.

She immediately sat bolt upright and opened her eyes as she continued to take in her "first breath."

Even though her throat felt like it could have been in flames, she could smell a number of different things. She could smell all the dust particles in the air around her, fresh bread from a bakery nearby, a Chinese restaurant that was probably just around the corner. But the most potent smell was the one that burned her throat, making it ache with thirst. She had no idea what it was, but it smelt delicious. She knew that whatever this scent came from would sooth the pain, but that could wait.

She looked around her and noticed that she was in a small apartment. As she looked around, she was astonished by what she saw. She could see every single little thing, every speck of dust, every small crevice in the wood floors, and every streak of paint on the wall. Everything was so clear and vivid. As she closer t the furnishings of the room, she noticed how simple it was with its orange cream walls, a small antique desk, what she assumed to be a walk in closet, and a single twin bed to which she was currently sitting in. The room actually wasn't half bad; it was kind of homey in a way.

As she listened closely, she realized that she could hear everything probably within a miles radius as well. When she tried to pin point the sounds; she could pick out specific cars on the street below, people having entire conversations on their cell phones down on the sidewalk, and two people whispering in the room next to hers.

She had taken in another breath, this time anticipating the burning. She noticed that she could also smell the two people who were now standing just outside her door. The first was a man and he smelled like pine trees and lavender. The girl on the other hand smelled like vanilla and jasmine.

She slowly slid her legs off the side of the bed so that she was facing the door.

Suddenly the two strangers walked into the now small room.

Taking in their appearances, she noted that the woman was very lanky, and her features were almost catlike. Her hair was also a curly fire red that fell around her face and ran halfway down her back.

The man was different; he was more built and had blond hair that pulled back into a ponytail. Their features weren't similar, but at the same time they looked as if they could be twins. She couldn't quite put her finger on it, but there was something different about these two. She could tell from their stances next to each other that they had some sort of bonding relationship that kept each of them together.

After she was finally done analyzing these strange people, she finally looked the man in the eyes.

It was then that she became aware of one of their similarities; they both possessed a pair of blood red eyes that she couldn't stop looking at.

At long last, the man was the first to break the silence, "Hello Bella."

"Bella, is that my name?" she questioned. She was almost excited at the fact that these two people knew something about her.

"Yes your name is Bella," he said with a smirk on his face "and my name is James."

She tried to see if she could either place his name to any type of memory, but as usual she received no additional information.

All of the sudden she heard a light cough from across the room. When she looked up again, she saw that it was coming from the woman.

"Oh, my apologies," James said almost embarrassed "I would like you to meet my sister, Victoria."

* * *

**Hope you liked.**

**Tell me what you think.**

**Hate it, love it, etc.**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Hello it's me again. I'm sorry that this has taken forever and a day for me to update this thing, but I never seem to be happy with what I have written because I have re-written the first chapter for the second time.**_

_**Well here it is, chapter four, and don't mind the terrible grammar.**_

_**And just to clear things up after the last chapter, James and Victoria are NOT "together", just brother and sister. **_

_**And once again, I don't own anything that belongs to Shmeyer!**_

--------------------------------------------------------

"_Yes your name is Bella," he said with a smirk on his face "and my name is James," he said as his smirk turned into a smile. "And this," he pointed to the catlike woman standing next to him, "is my sister Victoria."_

She tried to think, but none of this made sense, it was like her thoughts were moving at two-hundred miles an hour and she couldn't slow them down. Who are these people? She started to rack her brain for any type of memory that she could relate these two people to, but nothing came to mind. She was drawing a blank.

Heck, she didn't even know who she was, for all she knew she had a family somewhere in Arizona or something. She tried vigorously to remember anything about herself, a birth date, her last name, a friend, a family member, even her favorite color would do; but nothing came, not one single detail. It was all too much to take in all at once.

She must have looked confused or distressed because suddenly the man in front of her who called himself James began to step towards her, and simultaneously she was ten feet across the room crouched down on the floor like she was ready to attack at any moment. It wasn't just this, but she was also bearing her teeth and growling at him. For god's sake she was fucking growling. The thing was that she couldn't help it, one moment she was standing there and the next instant she was ready to attack. This wasn't right, this wasn't even human.

Within a second she was standing back up looking a little embarrassed and even more confused than she was three seconds beforehand. Even worse was how the two people, who were now twenty feet away, were staring at her like she was some crazy person.

All she needed to do was breathe, and try to figure out what in the hell was going on. Just breathe in…

In another instant both of the two peoples eyes across the room shot wide open. They were all of a sudden across the room throwing her against the wall behind her and holding her there, like at any second she would run or try and attack them. She didn't understand why they were doing this. Even more, she didn't understand why it didn't hurt when they threw her against the wall. It wasn't like they were being gentle or anything.

When they realized that she wasn't fighting to get away from them, they backed off and looked even more shocked then they had eight seconds previously.

"Why are you guys looking at me like that?" She was starting to get annoyed at the fact that she had no idea what was going on.

They quickly stared at each other like they were having some private conversation, and then looked back at her.

"You see Bella," Victoria started off, sounding as if she didn't know how to word her next sentence.

Then James stepped forward, even slower this time, as if he was reaching out for me. "You are not human anymore. You are actually a vampire."

It was at this point that couldn't help but burst out laughing. Do these people really think that she was a vampire? "How gullible do you guys really think I am?" she asked. She could swear if she laughed any harder she would be crying.

"We're not joking around Bella, this is serious."

She got the sense that they really weren't joking, maybe they were delusional. In that case she might want to get out of here as soon as possible.

"Bella," James exclaimed "think of everything that has happened in the past few minutes. Think about your speed, your defensive reaction towards us, and the burning sensation in your throat."

She toke another breath in, rubbing her throat with her hand, and could feel the slight burning, it was definitely getting better. She looked up and saw that James had grabbed Victoria by the arm, as if he was holding her back from restraining her again. How did he know about the burning?

"I know because I, like you, am a vampire," he said as if he had read her mind. "If you still don't believe me, go take a look at yourself in the mirror."

At this he led the way out of the small room through a side door she hadn't noticed before, and into the bathroom.

When she turned around and looked into the mirror, she had some kind of flashback.

-------------

_Finally after hitting the snooze button for the third time, she decided it was time to get out of bed. She knew that outside of her comforter it would be freezing, but she had no other choice. That's one of the things she hated about living here, it was always so freaking cold._

_When she finally got out of bed, it was just as cold as she thought it would be. Without any hesitation she made her way out of her room and into the bathroom down the hall. _

_Since it was silent down stairs, she knew that Charlie had probably already left. _

_Suddenly she tripped over her own feet causing her to clutch to the wall for dear life so that she wouldn't smash her face into the floor. She loathed the fact that she was so clumsy all the time. _

_When she finally made it into the bathroom, she toke a long look at herself in the mirror._

_The first thing she examined was her average brunette hair; there was nothing really special about it. It was just long and straight. She then looked herself in the eyes and saw the dull brown ones that started back at her. Next she noticed that she was just as pale as ever. No surprise there. Then she toke a good look at her body; thin, lanky, and just as awkward as ever. She was nowhere near beautiful, or even attractive at that._

_After analyzing every part of herself, she came to the same conclusion that she came to at the start of everyday. She was average, and nothing or anyone was ever going to change that._

_---------------_

When she finally came back to reality and looked at herself in the mirror, she saw someone completely different from what she remembered.

Looking at herself, she saw how different she was. Her hair was no longer lifeless and straight, now it was a deeper brown and had a little bit of wave to it and was halfway down her back. Her skin was no longer pale. It was even whiter than before, but now it had a certain glow to it. Her body itself wasn't awkward anymore; she had a commanding presence that surrounded her. The last and most startling change were her eyes. They were no longer a dull brown, but a bright and vibrant red. No, they weren't just red, but a fire engine red.

As she examined herself for what felt like the second time that day, she realized that underneath all the changes, she was the same girl as before. But she wasn't average any longer, something had changed.

But what had happened to change her into this thing, whatever this was.

Suddenly she felt a pair of hands on her back. As she looked up into the mirror, she saw James standing behind her.

"I know it's going to be hard, but you will eventually get use to the changes," he said rubbing her shoulders a little bit, "and don't worry about the eye's the will lighten up in a year or two."

When he said this, she toke a closer look into his eyes and saw that they were a lighter red, but still red enough to notice.

As she toke a closer look at him, she saw a protecting look in his eyes. As if he would never let anyone or anything ever harm her. She could help giving him a small smile.

Finally she couldn't look at him any longer, but decided to stare at her feet.

"How did this happen?" she asked timidly.

He toke a heavy sigh as he began to explain, "Well were not exactly sure why this happened, but we found you in a meadow. You had already been bitten and we couldn't just leave you there. So we decided to take you so that we could help you along with your transformation." She looked back up at him as he began again, "But I can see that you don't need as much help as we thought you would," he said with a small smile upon his lips.

She couldn't understand why he was being so nice to her, but she was thankful for it. She tried to imagine what it would have been like to wake up in a strange meadow, not knowing what had happened to her or not knowing who she was. She was happy with what little information these two strangers had.

"Why can't I remember anything about me life before this?"

"Well when one is changed into a vampire, their human memories begin to fade away, and sometimes they can be lost forever."

"Well then there is a possibility they can come back, right?" she asked hopefully.

He pondered this thought for a minute and then answered "Yeah, I guess that technically they could slowly come back."

"Good," she sighed happily "because when I looked in the mirror a few minutes ago, I had a flashback of what I use to look like prior to this."

When she said this, he all of the sudden got a worried look on his face. Almost as suddenly as it appeared, it was gone and was once again replaced by his warming smile.

"Well that's good," he said a little bit apprehensively. "Maybe one day you will retain all of your memories of your life, but just remember that it might take some time."

She started to get excited at the thought of being able to have her memories back. Then she would know who that Charlie person is who was in her flashback, maybe he was her father? She couldn't help but smile at this thought.

If she got her memories back, maybe she would even remember her turned her into this. But then again, she wasn't sure whether or not she really wanted to know who made her this way. The only thing she did know about this person was that she hated him with every fiber of her bean.

She noticed that he began to rub her shoulders again; he must have seen how bothered she was.

"So?" he asked, "You must be pretty thirsty."

It was at these words that she toke another deep breath in and could feel the burning sensation in her throat. As she began rubbing it again, she came to the conclusion that she had to find something to sooth her throat.

Because she had been so distracted by her thirst, she didn't notice the evil grin that spread across James's face at that very moment. It was the moment when he realized that he was going to change her for good. Change her into one of _them_.

_**Once again thank you so much for reading.**_

_**I hoped you like it. And in case you were wondering, we will be getting back over to Edwards side of the story in the next chapter so do not fret.**_

_**So please review and tell me what you think!!!!!**_

_**3**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**So sorry for the long wait again, but I really wanted to give you guys a longer chapter than I have been. The entirety of this chapter is from Edwards POV.**_

_**So I hope you enjoy it.**_

_**And the song for this chapter is Caught in the Rain by Revis**_

_________________________

Once Edward was finally able to drag himself away from the ballet studio; he began to attempt to track Bella down. He would of given anything to be able to give up his power to read minds in exchange be given the ability for him to track.

He spent the following nine days after the incident tracking Bella across the country. First he went up to Alaska, and then was taken down the west coast. Afterwards he shot across the country to the east coast and searched from Maine through to Florida. He knew that his terrible tracking ability's were leading him nowhere.

He finally stopped for the first time on a white sand beach on the east coast of Florida. He had no idea what time it was, but it was dark and the moon had just began to rise over the ocean in front of him.

When he stopped, he collapsed into the soft sand and looked up to the sky above him. As he studied the stars; he realized how small and insignificant he really was. Ever since he left all those days ago, he hadn't allowed himself to think about what happened. For the time being thought, he just let his mind run through everything for the first time.

He knew that when he left that the rest of his family was upset that he was leaving, but they knew that he had to go. Out of all of them, he knew that Alice was having the hardest time because she could see that it was going to be awhile before he came back again.

The next thing that came to his mind was Bella, god how he missed her. The worst thing about what had happened was that he had no idea what in the hell actually happened. When he got to the ballet studio, there was no sign of Bella anywhere, only her fading scent. There wasn't even any sign of struggle.

For all he knew she could of walked in there, seen that there was nothing there and then left. But he knew that she hadn't just walked in and walked out. He knew that James had been there, and he would bet his life that James had something to do with Bella's disappearance.

When the reset of his family had been in the studio with him, he could see that they thought that she was dead. He could read their minds, and he was hearing it loud and clear. But he just couldn't let himself believe it. It may have been the fact that there was no evidence that she was dead. He just couldn't believe it; it was like he could somehow sense her that he knows that she is somewhere out there waiting for him to find her.

But why would James take her and not kill her like he planned to from the very beginning. It just didn't make any sense.

As Edward sat up and ran a hand through his hair to shake the sand out, he gazed out across the moonlit ocean. For all he knew, she wasn't even on the same continent anymore. God why didn't she just wait for him? She would have had five fucking vampires protecting her. Even if James did have her mother, which he obviously didn't, they could have easily protected her as well.

If only she had waited for him, they would be back in Forks by now. He probably would have taken her to prom too. He let his mind wander some more and imagined him and Bella spinning around the dance floor while everyone else watched. To him though, all he could see was Bella and nothing more. In reality that was all he ever saw, she was his life and he couldn't imagine ever leaving her.

Even thought he never planned on turning her, he couldn't think of anything better that an eternity with Bella.

It was then that he remembered what Carlisle had told him before he left.

"_Edward, try to find Bella as quickly as you can, because within a few days we are going to have to report her missing_. _Once we do that we'll have to tell Bella's father that we are going to stay here for few more days and continue to look for her. All and all I can only promise you ten days. At that point you'll have to come back to Phoenix, and then we can head back up to Forks. If you don't come back with us, Charlie will assume that you are off somewhere with her. So you will need to come back and continue to go to school. If it gets to that point, we will figure out what to do from there."_

Edward knew that his time was up and that he needed to head back to Phoenix. Seeing as he hadn't heard from Carlisle, he knew that they hadn't found her or any hint of her whatsoever.

He knew that his time was up, and that it was time for him to go back to his family and return to Forks without her.

In the past nine days; Edward was only positive of two things. First was that Bella was not in Phoenix, he knew this because his entire family, minus Rosalie and Esme, had been searching there are the areas surrounding it. The second thing he was sure of was that she wasn't in Forks, because no matter how much Rosalie might have hated Bella, she still would have searched for her there; Carlisle and Esme would have made sure of that.

He was not looking forward to going back to Forks. Especially since he will have to go back to school and live his life like there was nothing he could do, when instead he could be out attempting to track her down.

Taking a deep sigh, Edward looked out across the ocean once more. The sound of the waves crashing against the beach was like a voice telling him that she was out there somewhere, and he believed it. He just didn't know where out there that she was.

With that last thought, Edward got up and brushed the sand off of him, and with one last look at the ocean; he began to run back to reality, which would only bring him heartache and disappointment.

As soon as Edward got within a five mile radius of Phoenix, he was able to smell his family everywhere. It was as if they had searched every single inch of the city during his absence.

As he got deeper into the city, he began following their scent as it got stronger, hoping that it would eventually lead him to them. By getting closer and closer, he realized exactly where their scent was leading him; back to where his ongoing nightmare began the ballet studio.

As he got nearer to the studio, he started slowing down till he was at a humans walking pace. He wanted to value the last bit of time he had to himself before things would become more complicated.

Looking up to the sky, Edward saw the moon getting prepared to set in the west and with this, he knew that he would be returning to Forks that day. And if he had to guess, he probably had less than two hours left until sunrise.

Before he got the ballet studio, he decided to take a small detour at the last moment.

He had suddenly remembered a conversation he had with Bella once when their relationship was just beginning.

He had asked her about her life in Phoenix before she had come to Forks. At that she had gone off into her own little world as she described her old home. He could tell that she missed Phoenix more than anyone could tell.

She went on to describe the warm Arizona air, the orange and pink sky as the sun began to set, and the smell of a impending rain storm in the distance. She also went on to describe her childhood home and every single room inside of it. At one point during her thought process she slipped in her old address.

Up to that point, Edward had completely forgotten that one insignificant detail from that conversation that occurred all those months ago.

After about ten minutes of searching, he found himself on the right street. Shortly after turning onto the street, he once again slowed down to a human walking pace.

As he walked, he began to replay their conversation in his head. He began at the part where she started describing her house. It was a small two story house. It was painted a light blue, had a white picket fence out front, with a cobble stone walk way leading up to the front door.

Then unexpectedly there it was. He felt as if he could recognize this house anywhere, like he had been there hundreds of times before.

As he walked up the path leading to the front door, he could sense that the house was currently empty.

When he finally got to the door, he put the last detail of their conversation into action as he lifted up the door mat, and toke the spare key out from under it.

Carefully, he toke the key and put it into the key hole and opened the door.

Once he was finally got in, a familiar smell collided with his face. It wasn't exactly her scent, but it was definitely in the mix somewhere in it.

Usually Edward would have to control himself around this smell, but at that moment in time he welcomed it with open arms. It was like oxygen to someone who had almost drowned. He couldn't get enough of it.

He had no idea how long he stood there before he finally moved, but he could have stayed there all day. As he began to move around the first floor, he could tell that the house had been empty for a few days. This was easy to tell by the amount of dust that hung stagnant in the air around him.

By looking around, he realized that her house was exactly how he pictured it; every detail was exactly as she had described it.

As Edward ventured further into the house, he began to imagine Bella's life growing up here. He could imagine her crawling around the kitchen as an infant or even practicing ballet in the living room as she got older.

After he was done looking around downstairs, he decided to head up. When he got to the stairs, he could see where her mother had been measuring her since she could first stand on two feet.

Once he got up the stairs, he headed down the hall till he got to the last door. Before he opened the door, he made sure to prepare himself for what came next. But there was no way he could of prepared himself enough, for when he opened the door to her room, her scent became even stronger from when he entered her house. He was also surprised at how strong it was seeing as she hadn't been in this room since she had left for Forks. The thickness of the dust here was even heavier than in the rest of the house.

Unlike her bedroom in Forks, this bedroom showed every aspect of Bella. Looking around, he could see that Bella really hadn't brought much when she relocated herself to Forks.

The first thing he noticed was the bookshelves that toke up one entire wall. Seeing that it was completely full, minus a few empty spots, put a smile on his face, and it was probably the first smile his face has seen since she disappeared.

As he continued to look around the room, he couldn't help but feel like she was near. Like at any second, she would walk through that door and run into his arms, but he knew she wouldn't. At this thought he just fell backwards onto the bed.

Edward wished that he could stay there forever. Taking a deep sigh, he put his hands behind his head under the pillows, but there was something underneath it.

Sitting back up, he pulled the old photo album out from underneath its hiding spot.

The beginning of the album started out with pictures of Bella with her mother and father when she was only a baby.

As it went on and Bella got older, her father no longer showed up in the pictures. This was the first time he could see Bella younger. It was like he was quickly watching her grow up before his eyes.

The album toke him through her entire life, from the day she was born till the day she left Phoenix for Forks only a few months ago. The picture was of her sitting on her bed in her room smiling up at her mother, and in her lap was an open book.

That single photo embodied the Bella that he loved, so he carefully slid it out of its protective casing and decided to take it with him.

As he looked out the window, he could see a hint of orange in the sky. He knew it was time for him to leave and return to his family.

Instead of going through the house again, he decided to just open the window and leave from there. Just before he closed the window, he toke one last look at her bedroom and sighed. He shut the window and started running back to the ballet studio.

As he ran, the sun began to rise behind him. It was like the sun was pushing him back home.

Once he was finally able to see the studio in the distance, he kept up his pace until he was at the front door and that's where he stopped.

Taking a deep breath, he opened the door and stepped back into reality.

Standing in the middle of the room was Carlisle, Alice, Jasper, and Emmett. He could sense that they had been in a deep conversation before he entered, but as soon as they heard him enter they became silent and looked at him.

Even though they may not have been speaking, he could still hear them.

"_Oh shit, he didn't find her," _Emmett thought with a saddened look on his face.

"_Don't worry Edward, we'll keep searching,"_ Alice reassured him.

Edward could also sense Jasper's attempt to balance his emotions. He could see from the look on his face that Jasper was getting every bit of emotion that he was radiating.

Carlisle, however, was the first to speak out.

"Now it is time for us to head home," Carlisle said in defeat. "Our flight leaves in an hour, so we need to hurry and get to the airport quickly."

Everyone nodded, and within seconds they were off running to the airport.

Once they got to the airport, they quickly got through security and were immediately rushed onto the plane before it took off.

Once Edward was in his seat, he pulled out the picture of Bella from his back pocket. Having that picture only made him more determined to find her.

As the plane took off, Edward closed his eyes and went back to a happier time, a time when Bella was still there.

________________________________________________________

_**So that's chapter five, and I hope you liked it.**_

_**I'm not too happy with the last bit of it, but overall it works for me.**_

_**The next chapter, I'm thinking, will be half Edward back in Forks and half Bella.**_

_**Please review; tell me what you liked and what you didn't. It really helps me when im writing to know what you guys want.**_

_**Thanks again for reading.**_

_**3Dani**_


	6. AN

_*Ducks and covers to avoid flames*_

Oh I'm so sorry that I haven't updated this in forever,  
I can feel all of your anger radiating though my computer.  
It's just that school has been crazy, and then I got caught up in writing my other fic's.

But here's what WILL be coming up soon.

Edward returns to Forks and has to return to school. He also might have to face the wrath of Charlie.  
Also Bella asks a few more questions about her past and is faced with a tough decision.  
To eat, or not to eat, that is the question.

Once again I'm extremely sorry for the long wait, and I will

Have the next chapter to you as soon as possible!

**:Dani**


End file.
